


Slender Baubles

by Rebel_Atar



Series: Kinktober 2019 [15]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Kinktober, M/M, PWP, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 07:46:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21158105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Atar/pseuds/Rebel_Atar
Summary: Kraglin's main weakness is that he lets his Captain talk him into all manner of things.





	Slender Baubles

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2019 prompt: sounding

Kraglin's knees ached. His arms were bound behind his back, his ankles forced apart by a spreader bar. He knelt, waiting.

Yondu had acquired a very particular set of shiny baubles. Long and slender. Designed for a very particular purpose.

Kraglin couldn't believe he agreed to this.

Except that he could because he was so hard that the precome was beading out the head of his cock and slowly dripping down the shaft. What was it about his Captain that always led him to be so desperate.

A blue hand cupped his jaw and tilted his head up. "Don'chu be gettin' ahead of yourself. We're just gettin' started, Krags."

He nodded and watched as Yondu turned to select the first, and thinnest, of the delicate crystal rods.

His Captain had a wicked grin on his face when he turned back around.

He couldn't take his eyes of the rod as it was lubricated, breath quickening as he anticipated where it was going.

Then Yondu's hand was grippig his cock and the rod was slowly, ever so slowly pushed into the slit.

Kraglin whimpered. He could feel every increment of movement as it filled him up in an entirely new way. It was cold in contrast to how on fire he felt, and almost painful but it also felt incredible.

Every tiny movement deeper had his muscles twitching. His hips stuttered, his body confused. Did it want more, or did it want the rod out. Kraglin had already made the decision, or he wouldn't have been kneeling there in the first place.

Once the whole of it was in, the little bulbous tip preventing it from getting stuck in his cock, Kraglin couldn't stop staring.

Then Yondu twisted the rod and he arched his back with a howl.

It felt like he was coming. Ever twist or turn, thrust or pull. Every motion was too much and not enough, like riding that crest just before orgasm but never tipping over. Sweat ran off him.

The Captain tipped his head up to face him again, then pulled the rod out in one smooth movement. Kraglin screamed.

When his vision came back, Yondu was already lubricating the second and larger rod. The come on Kraglin's thighs wasn't even cool yet.


End file.
